


Black And Blue

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Panties, manties, or - Freeform, that tag was for you babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Cue bad pun about how Ryan's got a surprise dessert for Jeremy. (It's him.)(A crossposted prompt from Tumblr, fromhere!)





	Black And Blue

Jeremy’s got Ryan up against the door barely two seconds after Ryan’s done locking it, fisting his hands in Ryan’s shirt and pinning him to the wood with a hard kiss – Ryan kisses back fervently, already unbuttoning Jeremy’s shirt and opening it to run his hands _all over_ Jeremy, over his ribs and through the hair on his chest, digging his fingers into his sides to pull him closer as Jeremy gets started on Ryan’s belt.

Jeremy lets Ryan’s jeans fall – Ryan shifts his legs open so they stop at mid-thigh, and Jeremy pulls away when his fingers brush – lace? He glances down to see something blue beneath Ryan’s grey shirttails and lifts them to discover the – the fucking _panties_ Ryan’s wearing, the dark blue ones with the black lace detailing. God, they’re one of Jeremy’s _favourites_.

Ryan clutches at him and tries to tug him back in, one hand going to his cheek to urge him in for another hot, desperate kiss, and Jeremy breaks away again to admire the panties some more, brushing over the bulge of Ryan’s cock.

“Fuck, you been wearing them this whole time?” Jeremy asks, tucking a finger under the waistband and dragging it across to feel Ryan shiver.

“Yeah,” Ryan says. “Surprise for you.”

“Shit,” Jeremy spits. “God, please fuckin’ tell me there’s lube somewhere.”

Ryan chuckles breathlessly and awkwardly bends to fish something out of his jeans pocket, pressing a few foil squares into Jeremy’s palm as he crushes their lips together.

“You _brought_ some? To _dinner_?” Jeremy pants.

“Didn’t know if we could wait until we got inside,” Ryan whispers, dragging his fingers through Jeremy’s chest hair and laughing when Jeremy groans at the thought. He can’t stop touching Jeremy, grasping at his arms and middle and kissing him as much as he can while Jeremy palms him over the panties, enjoying the scratch of lace on his skin.

“Turn around,” Jeremy whispers between their mouths, chasing Ryan for another kiss before Ryan complies, clearly reluctant to withdraw his hands but planting them on the door as he shuffles his legs apart a little more. Jeremy swears under his breath and Ryan presses his forehead to the wood, sighing when Jeremy pushes up the back of his shirt and rubs over his silk-covered ass.

Ryan rocks back into his palm and Jeremy roughly grabs his hips to pull him out more, spine arching to accommodate the new angle as Jeremy rips open one of the lube packets. Jeremy hooks the panties to the side and Ryan groans – Jeremy slicks up a couple of fingers before pressing them up against Ryan’s hole, cursing again when Ryan eagerly pushes back, Jeremy’s fingertip slipping in easily.

Suspiciously easily.

“Did you fucking _prep_ yourself?” Jeremy asks, working in a finger while Ryan shudders and nods.

“Wanted to be ready for you,” Ryan pants, his face screwing up when Jeremy eases in to the knuckle. Jeremy wiggles his finger a little and Ryan moans, clenching deliberately around him, but he’s still looser than normal around one finger.

“Did you – Ryan, did you use a fucking _toy_?” Jeremy asks. Ryan blushes bright but nods again, rocking back with tiny little rolls of his hips.

“Wanted to use a plug,” Ryan breathes. “But didn’t know how long we were gonna be out.”

“That explains why your shower took so long,” Jeremy teases. Ryan bites back a breathy _shut up_ and Jeremy starts easing in his second finger, still surprised at how _easily_ Ryan takes it.

He resolutely doesn’t think of Ryan fucking himself open in the shower _for Jeremy_ , nope, doesn’t dwell on that fact at all.

Five seconds later he rests his forehead against Ryan’s back and groans, squeezing himself through his jeans for some goddamn _relief_.

“Shit, Ry, all of this for me?”

“’Course.”

“What a way to celebrate.”

Ryan huffs out another breathless laugh and turns his head to look at Jeremy over his shoulder.

“Happy anniversary,” he says, and Jeremy laughs, too, lifting his head to kiss his husband and crooking his fingers to startle him. Ryan nips at his lower lip for that and Jeremy drags his fingertips over Ryan’s prostate again.

“Did you come? Earlier?” He whispers, pressing his mouth to Ryan’s cloth-covered shoulder as he fucks him open. Ryan shakes his head and Jeremy coughs out a ragged noise, reaching around with his other hand to rub over the wet spot staining the front of Ryan’s panties, thumbing deliberately slowly to coax more slick out.

Jeremy withdraws his hand to rip open the second lube packet with his teeth, grimacing at the plasticky taste and squeezing out half of it over Ryan’s hole, pushing it in with his fingers and starting to tease in another. Ryan bucks against him and Jeremy goes to kiss at his neck while he works.

“Jeremy, c’mon,” Ryan mutters, rolling back steadily against Jeremy’s fingers, clearly beyond ready. “C’m _on_.”

“Okay, okay,” Jeremy pants, reaching around to tap the condom against Ryan’s hand. “Can you - “

Ryan takes it and tears it open before handing it back, flattening his hands to the door again and whimpering quietly when Jeremy pulls his fingers out.

Jeremy unzips his own jeans and doesn’t even bother shoving them down before taking himself out, giving himself a few strokes before rolling the condom on and smearing the last of the lube over it. Ryan pushes his ass out and Jeremy spends a moment admiring his husband, pressed up against the door and so _eager_ for it he hasn’t even undressed. His shirt falls over the top of the panties again and Jeremy can’t help but brush his fingers over the pattern of lace over Ryan’s hip, pretty and dark against his pale skin.

“ _Jeremy_ ,” Ryan reminds him, and Jeremy drags the panties over to the side again, exposing the slick mess of Ryan’s hole before he uses that hand to also spread Ryan’s cheek, lining himself up with the other. He rubs teasingly over Ryan with the head of his dick before _finally_ pushing in, easing in slowly to watch Ryan open up around him.

Ryan groans when Jeremy’s all the way in, swivelling his hips in a slow figure-eight to adjust – the motion makes Jeremy’s toes curl and he bites his lip to stop himself from just fucking instinctively into Ryan. A few moments later Ryan nods, and the first slow thrust drags a low moan from him.

Jeremy secures a hand on Ryan’s hip and rests the other on his side, pressing gently into his softer middle and guiding him into Jeremy’s gradually quickening thrusts. Ryan’s nails skate down the wood as Jeremy fucks him, his noises twisting higher when Jeremy changes the angle to hit a better spot. At some point he starts quietly chanting Jeremy’s name, meeting him on every thrust and gasping when Jeremy plays with the panties more, snapping the elastic against Ryan’s hip and fixing where it digs into soft skin. He smooths his thumb over the red indent and squeezes Ryan’s ass to startle a laugh out of him, grinning when Ryan clenches in retaliation.

Ryan’s panting grows shallower and shallower, his throat working with quick swallows between every other breath as he rocks up on his toes and back onto Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy fucks in suddenly hard and Ryan moans loudly, and again when Jeremy keeps up the faster pace. He can sense Ryan’s getting close, tight around him and tensing up every time Jeremy hits the right spot, and Jeremy reaches up to place a hand over Ryan’s on the door – Ryan’s quick to thread their fingers together, his ring clinking against Jeremy’s when he curls their fingers into a fist.

Jeremy fucks in a few more times and then buries himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust, staying there and reaching around with his free hand to grope at Ryan over his panties, hooking his chin over Ryan’s shoulder.

“Jeremy,” Ryan pants, squeezing his hand when Jeremy starts grinding in, slowly circling his hips as he rubs Ryan’s front with his palm.

“Got you,” Jeremy breathes, pressing a kiss to the bolt of Ryan’s jaw as he focuses on getting Ryan off, rising up on his toes a little to grind more against his sweet spot and jerking him over the silk, pleased at the wet spot growing under his thumb. “Fuck, Ryan, can’t believe you did all this for me.”

“You like these ones?” Ryan whispers, and Jeremy presses a fiercer kiss to his cheek.

“Love ‘em. I love _all_ of them. Love _you_.”

Ryan whimpers and closes his eyes, forehead creasing as he rocks between Jeremy’s hand and dick.

“Love you, too,” he says with barely any breath, biting back a whine when Jeremy speeds up his hand. A few hot, electric moments pass and then Ryan’s coming with a quiet moan, spurting into the silk and probably ruining it – if Jeremy presses over the new wet spot, he can feel some seep out from the fabric onto his fingers.

Jeremy muffles his groan into Ryan’s shoulder, closing his eyes as Ryan tenses up crazily around him, wracked with orgasm and sensitivity. He pants Jeremy’s name and grinds back a bit – Jeremy spits out a curse and obliges, trying to hit the right spot and by Ryan’s satisfied moan, and the few more spurts of come, he does.

There’s a quiet moment while Ryan comes down, his fingers relaxing around Jeremy’s but not letting go. Jeremy shifts to pull out – he only gets a few inches before Ryan stops him with a disappointed whimper.

“Fuck, let me – let me get you off,” Ryan says, and Jeremy shakes his head, already way too close.

“No, just – “ Jeremy takes his hand away from Ryan’s crotch to stroke the few inches he has out, and, helped along by Ryan’s deliberate clenching, comes not even a minute later, grunting into Ryan’s shoulder as he spills into the condom. He shudders with it, his shoulders hunching up reflexively as pleasure crashes through him and leaves him shivery and tingling.

He slumps against Ryan when he’s done – Ryan laughs and turns to clumsily press his lips to Jeremy’s head. A particularly dramatic, loud, _wet_ smooch makes Jeremy giggle and Ryan’s shoulder shakes underneath him.

“Happy anniversary,” Ryan says again. Jeremy smiles and lifts his head to look at Ryan, memorising the soft crinkles around his eyes and the crooked slant to his lazy grin.

“’M always happy with you,” Jeremy says.

“You weren’t saying that when I lost the garage key last week,” Ryan murmurs. Jeremy pinches his side and Ryan snickers.

“Shut up and let me have this.”

Ryan leans in to rest their foreheads together, his eyes locked on Jeremy’s.

“I love you,” he whispers. He shifts to press their cheeks together, his lips now near Jeremy’s ear. “I’m happy with you.”

Jeremy closes his eyes and noses at Ryan’s hair, gently squeezing his hand.

“Love you, too,” he breathes. They spend a quiet moment there, just _together_ , and Jeremy lets himself be soothed by Ryan’s soft, steady breathing.

Ryan snuffles into his skin, suddenly.

“Now can you get out of my ass?” He mutters, and Jeremy breaks into fresh laughter as he shifts to do just that.


End file.
